


Moira O'Deorain | Short Story Collection

by Starrshaddow



Series: Moira O'Deorain [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Although.. they will be angst depending on my mood, Angst, Blackwatch Era, Cuddles.. lots of it haha!, Cute Ending, Dogs, F/F, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm so gay for Moira O'Deorain, Just really cute fluff!!, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Moira is such a fancy gal, Oasis (Overwatch), Overwatch - Freeform, Post-Talon, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Team Talon (Overwatch), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Who doesn't love Moira's doggos??, cute fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25332406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starrshaddow/pseuds/Starrshaddow
Summary: You may also find this in Wattpad, my name serving as 'Bubblie-Sweetie' and in Quotev as 'StarrShaddow'.Published: June 15, 2020Completed: ───── ･│ D I S C L A I M E R │↬ I don't have a schedule for an update but is most likely to update maybe twice a month or so.↬ I don't own the series nor the characters partaking in this book, so is the book cover.─ Thank you and enjoy the story that I placed my time and effort to.Don't forget to leave any kind feedbacks! ✦─── ･
Relationships: Moira O'Deorain/Reader
Series: Moira O'Deorain [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926157
Kudos: 5





	Moira O'Deorain | Short Story Collection

─ It is heavily advised for the reader to consider the following statements before requesting ...

↳ STATUS : Open !!

『 KINDLY AVOID 』

◦ Topics that are far too sensitive especially if it mention things that may cause traumatic flashbacks.

◦ All the deres (e.g. Yandere, Tsundere, etc...)

◦ Ponies, hybrids, nekos, and other things unless it's relevant to the plot then there's a possibility I might consider it.

『 REMINDERS 』

◦ Instead of ignoring your request like most authors initially do, I will send these symbols to give your request a chance to be written by someone else rather than wait for me even if I won't.

─ and please don't leave your request elsewhere, leave it here so I can easily find it.

THE SYMBOLS ↴

❤️ - Of course!

💙 - No... I'm very sorry..

─ With that out of the way, I hope you have fun reading my work. Thank you in advance!


End file.
